


Fantasy

by AdrianaDeSnart



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Cheating, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Stablished Relationship, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaDeSnart/pseuds/AdrianaDeSnart
Summary: Clark is a little confused the first time he hears his boyfriend, Bruce Wayne, have sex with other person.But as he continues to do so, he discovers he actually likes it.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Superbat story, hope you like it.
> 
> I'd love to receive feedback from those who liked the story and those who didn't, but please, everything on a positive note. Don't be so hard on me.
> 
> P. S. I love Lois, but I can see how her involvement in this story might upset some of you. If it does, that wasn't my intention.

Clark sat alone on the rooftop of the Daily Planet. He wanted to pay attention to all the cries for help there were, but he just couldn't. 'Cause right in Gotham City, Bruce Wayne, the man that just a few hours ago said "I love you" to him, was now fucking another woman in his house. 

He hated how much pleased the woman sounded, but what got to him the most was that he clearly heard Bruce whisper "Clark" when he reached his orgasm.

It was all too much for Clark. He started wondering how many times before the man he loved had been unfaithful... If it wasn't because today Clark wanted to make sure Bruce was alright after a fight with Scarecrow, he wouldn't be listening to Bruce all the way from Metropolis... And Bruce sounded just fine.

Clark had wanted to confront Bruce, but what if his boyfriend decided to just end things with him? No, he couldn't be that kind of partner. It surely wasn't what Bruce wanted. So he let it go. He cleaned the tears that were forming in his eyes, stood up from the floor of the rooftop and went straight downstairs to go back to work. This just had to be a one-time thing.

***

The next time Clark found himself listening to Bruce with another person, this time a gorgeous man, he couldn't help but to fly to Gotham. Just that it wasn't to confront Bruce, but to watch him in the act.

Something deep inside Clark told him he needed to see what Bruce was doing with that other person, so that he could do it to Bruce in a much better way. 

Far enough from Wayne Manor, Clark watched how Bruce fucked that other man. The fact that Bruce was topping his affair was interesting to Clark, 'cause his lover always insisted in bottoming with him. "I want to feel you Clark... I want you to fill me" or that's what he always told him.

When Bruce reached his climax there was again a silent "Clark" that only his super hearing was able to pick up.

Clark flew back to Metropolis feeling strangely satisfied.

***

Several weeks passed, and Clark never made a comment to Bruce. The things between were just as hot as always. If Bruce was getting tired of Clark, he didn't show it. They could spent hours making love to each other. And that's why he still couldn't understand why Bruce kept sleeping with other people.

Twice a week Clark would hear him with a new sex partner... And if he was being honest with himself, he started to like it. The way Bruce always whispered Clark's name when he reached his climax, it was so arousing for Clark. And if Superman flew to Gotham a few times to watch his boyfriend in action, then who could blame him? Bruce was a very attractive man, and Clark loved to watch him pleasuring himself, whether it was with his right hand or with another person.

It started to feel like a show, from Bruce to Clark. And Gosh, Clark wanted to return the favor. He wanted his lover to feel just as aroused as he did while watching him fuck other people. 

So Clark called Bruce the very next day that idea appeared in his head. They agreed to meet in Clark's apartment, where Superman would be the perfect boyfriend and cook dinner... Or that's what Bruce thought, 'cause the Man of Steel was going to give him a show he'd never forget.

The fact that he and Lois were fuck buddies for a while made everything easier. They were best friends, which allowed them to screw each other without making a fuss out of it. It was just sex. And by the end of the night, they both could forget it ever happened in the first place.

It took some convincing for Lois to accept to "perform" for Clark's boyfriend, but at the end, even she got to admit it was turning her on a little bit to think about a gorgeous man watching her fuck another gorgeous man. Of course, Clark told her his partner was way into this. And he hoped Bruce would enjoy the whole thing like he always did.

***

Bruce arrived to Clark's apartment at 8 o'clock, just like they agreed. Since he and Clark had been together for a while now, he had a key to the apartment. Not that he needed one to enter the place, but it was a nice gesture of trust.

Batman opened the door and instantly he heard moans and groans coming from Clark's bedroom. He walked there, curious about this whole thing, and what he saw was the hottest thing his lover had ever done for him.

There was a full body mirror in a corner of Clark's bedroom, and right now Clark, the same man that always asked Bruce if he was being too rough with him during sex, was now fucking Lois from behind. Bruce got a good look to what was happening thanks to the mirror, and the fact that Clark let the lights on, clearly for him to see.

Bruce leaned on the edge of the door, enjoying everything Clark had set up for him. Lois was too caught up in the moment to notice his presence, Clark was incredibly good at pleasuring his sexual partners (Bruce would know), but Superman was watching Bruce through his reflection in the mirror.

Clark was absolutely breathtaking, and for once, Bruce was absolutely delighted to just watch his boyfriend in a situation like this from the outside. To just be able to watch his lover pursue placer without being clouded himself from all the incredible things the krytonian could do.

Clark was never a quiet lover, unlike Bruce, so when he reached his orgasm, he shouted Bruce's name.

The Dark Knight had to leave the scene to find some relief himself without turning the night into a three-way. That was a conversation for another day between Clark and Bruce.

When he first decided to put on a show for Clark, he knew they both would like it. He just knew things about Clark that the other man didn't even realize about himself. But Bruce was there to help him accomplish all his sexual fantasies, whether the other man acknowledged them or not.

This night would be the first of many. And no matter how many men or women Bruce fucked, the only person he trusted enough, loved way more than enough to take control over his body was Clark. And that's the way he would keep things. 

After Lois left, not without an awkward goodbye and a promise for a repeat performance, maybe even that threesome Bruce kept thinking about, he and Clark spent the rest of the night together making love.

They could share each other with other people, but at the end, they always ended up like they wanted: together.

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I didn't mention in the story was that when Bruce first slept with someone else he did it knowing Clark would be listening (how? 'Cause he's Batman)
> 
> He kind of noticed how turned on Clark got when he masturbated in front of him, so he was 100% sure (maybe not 100%, but pretty sure) that Clark would enjoy it.
> 
> A part of Clark felt betrayed at the beginning, but that first time he didn't mention anything to Bruce 'cause he liked it at some level. The second time he just couldn't lie to himself and enjoyed the whole thing.
> 
> You're probably not wondering this, but I imagine Clark flying to Gotham every night after he heard Bruce fuck with someone else just to remind him who he really belongs to. And that's part of Bruce's plan too
> 
> Hope you like this story! It's my first one about Superbat, and that shouldn't be an excuse, but please don't be hard on me...
> 
> English is not my native language.
> 
> P. S. If you want me to add extra tags, please let me know (I still don't know what should I tag or how many tags to add, so please help me with this) :)


End file.
